


Day 23: New Position

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Come Eating, Day 23, Kinda, M/M, New Position, loving smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: this one was fun to write, let me know what you think!





	Day 23: New Position

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun to write, let me know what you think!

“Babe?” Tony calls as he walks into the bedroom. “You in here?” It’s three o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon and Tony had just woken up from a very impromptu nap on the couch. He figured Steve had gotten to his afternoon workout a little earlier than usual when he didn’t see the man in question at the gym, meaning he was likely in the shower.

“Just getting out of the shower,” He calls back. Tony can hear the dripping pattern of the water on the tiles now and he walks into the steamy room just in time to see Steve’s bare backside, glistening with water. His eyes are drawn to his thighs. His cock twitches in interest.

“Damn, I missed my chance to jump you in the shower, huh?” Tony asks leaning against the counter. Steve turns, rolling his eyes with a playful smirk as he dries off.

“Sorry, mister. Ya snooze, ya lose.” He shrugs, wrapping the plush white towel around his waist. He walks over to Tony and bends to greet him with a kiss. Tony places a hand on each cheek and Steve relaxes into the touch as he allows Tony to deepen the kiss.

“There’s something I wanna try,” Tony whispers as they pull away. Steve is hard, tenting the towel awkwardly, and he can see Tony’s own arousal through his joggers.

“Yeah? What would that be?” Steve asks nipping the shell of his ear. Tony takes a deep breath and grabs both of Steve’s hands.

“I want to fuck your thighs.” He says looking at their fingers. Steve stills, pulse hitching and cock twitching.

“Yeah, okay.” He says definitively. He turns away, stopping to hang the towel on the hook by the door and goes to lay on their bed, stroking his cock lazily. Tony can’t move fast enough and strips his clothes off. He grabs the lube before sliding into bed.

Steve meets him with an eager kiss, all tongue and hands exploring skin. Tony straddles his hips and rocks his hips down.

“Okay,” Steve sighs. “What—how do you wanna do this?” He asks, laving his tongue around Tony’s earlobe. Tony rubs his hands over Steve’s thighs and tries not to groan.

“Turn away from me and lay on your side.” Tony says with a final kiss, tapping his hip for good measure. Steve obeys and flips over unceremoniously. Tony runs his hands over Steve’s sides, his back and eventually his ass. He moves lower and caresses the back of his thighs.

“Okay, gorgeous.” He says uncapping the lube. He rubs it between Steve’s thighs and massages him there for a moment. Steve sighs and relaxes into Tony’s touch, thrusting ever so slightly into thin air.

“Clench your legs together,” Tony instructs. He slides a hand between them to test the tightness. It’s pretty damn perfect. He slicks his cock up, pumping it a couple times before he lines himself up. He positions himself so his cock will brush against Steve’s every time his hips snap forward.

He finally pushes forward and let’s out a guttural moan when he feels how tight it is. Steve lets out a moan when Tony’s hips go flush against his ass, their balls touching between them. He rocks forward, his hands now pressed to Steve’s chest for leverage, and revels in the feeling.

“Your skin is so soft,” Tony pants. “You’re doing this so well. Shit, babe, you feel so good.” He praises as Steve clenches his thighs the slightest bit. Steve moans in response and revels in the slide of Tony’s cock against his own, how his balls slap against his every push forward. Tony used enough lube to prevent chafing, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to feel Tony for the next few hours, maybe overnight, even.

Steve whines as Tony picks up the pace. His balls are being assaulted, dick leaking copious amounts of precome onto the sheets beneath him. He gets a hand around himself for only a moment before Tony knocks it out of the way. He pumps his cock in time with his thrusts, mouth assaulting his neck in kisses and bites.

Steve comes abruptly when the head of Tony’s cock rubs along the vein on his underside. Tony’s pace picks up and Steve just keeps squeezing his thighs in earnest until Tony’s hips stutter and white coats his thighs. Steve turns as soon as Tony flops onto his back, sitting on his haunches as not to dirty the sheets any more. Tentatively, Steve scoops some of Tony’s come off of his thighs with two fingers and drags them to his mouth. His tongue swirls around the digits as the taste of Tony floods his mouth. It makes him salivate and his cock perk up with interest. He’s pulled from his thoughts by a groan.

“Are you even real?” Tony asks gaping at him. Steve blushes and casts his eyes down in embarrassment. “Hey, don’t do that.” Tony says scooting closer to him. “Seriously. If I didn’t just come like a freight train, I’d be fucking you so hard you couldn’t walk after seeing that.” Tony says sidling up to press his lips to Steve’s. It’s a sweet kiss, and Tony grimaces when he can taste himself on Steve’s tongue. He pulls away and moves to the side of the bed. He wanders into the bathroom and starts the shower.

“You gonna join me?” He calls. Though he can’t see him, he can hear the smirk in Tony’s voice. Something clicked suddenly and Steve laughs loudly, stripping the sheets off the bed, discarding them into the hamper, before joining Tony in the bathroom.

“Was this just a ploy to get me in the shower with you?” Steve chuckles, crowding Tony against the wall. His breath hitches, chest rising and falling rapidly, and Steve kisses him with an open mouth.

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Tony smirks, groping his ass. “I am a genius, afterall.”


End file.
